Giving in
by mswitsend
Summary: one shot.. adultish...


Not much of a story.. just a little one shot bit of adultish fun.. enjoy

..

* * *

She tugged on the binding. Neoprene cuffs adorned her wrists and were attached to the bed frame by nylon straps. Her body was covered by a simple sheet. She could hear Naomi in the loo and her body was trembling in anticipation. They'd talked about it forever and had finally decided to try it out. _You haven't talked about it forever.. just seems like it.. a month tops._ She smiled to herself. The door to the loo opened and she bit her lip. She closed her eyes as had been agreed upon.

"Remember.. no peeking.." Her blonde's voice cut through the air like a swimmer's gentle slice through the water. She felt her body melt.

"I promise my eyes are closed." She giggled. She could feel the bed dip as Naomi climbed on it.

"Hmm.." She felt the cool air hit her body. Naomi almost purred as she took her time looking at the naked beauty before her. Her fingers trailed from Emily's collarbone to her pubic bone. She loved watching the woman's body turn positively crimson at the touch. Her nipples erect and asking for attention. She almost gave in and lowered her mouth to them. Instead, she teased her some more. Her fingertips a butterfly's softness on her skin. There was a moan and Emily opened her legs a bit more as if imploring without saying so. "Someone's needy."

She heard a gasp and another moan as her finger drew on the underside of Emily's breasts. "You've no idea.." She managed to breathe out as her body rose to meet the blonde's touch. She raised her hips. "Naomi..."

"Yes?" There was humor in her voice as she moved further on the bed. She climbed between Emily's open legs and heard the yes echoed back to her. She gave a smile as her hands pushed the legs open even further. "You sure?" She was toying with her now. "Are you wet enough for me?" She let her fingers drift to Emily's center, pressing them against her lips. She could feel the heat radiating. A light bit of moisture escaping them.

"Yes... please.." She pushed herself up again as she strained against the restraints. They weren't on tight. It was more for sensation than actual restriction. She could feel Naomi's finger's pushing past her lips and almost touching her clit. But the fingers disappeared immediately. There was a groan and a mocking bit of laughter.

"Say it again..."

"Please Naomi.. please.." She didn't hold back on her desire, letting it coat her words. "Please... Naomi.. I'm waiting.. for you.. only you..." She was writhing on the bed, aching to be taken. She didn't have to wait longer than the sound of her last word. She felt the tip of the strap on push into her and she let out a loud moan. The pressure inside her was indescribable. She let her body shudder as Naomi pushed her hips towards her. She felt herself opening up. The pull on the restraints was urgent. She was hungry. Her pussy got wetter the more she was penetrated. "Oh.."

The toy seemed wider as it went further in. Naomi braced herself with planted hands on either side of Emily. She had bought the toy shortly after they started dating. She had seen it and knew it would be used eventually. She could remember dreaming of this. Fantasizing. Piercing the younger woman in the most intimate way. _Well.. most intimate physical way._ They'd pierced each other's hearts long ago in a single glance. This was the culmination of that glance. She let out her own moan as she recognized Emily's first orgasm.

She had teased her for a couple of hours before, preparing her. Touching, kissing. Dipping a finger in and feeding her a taste of her own nectar as she remained tied to the bed. It wasn't until the second orgasm was denied her that Naomi told her she would be using the toy. She had wanted to make her wait for a release. And here it was.

Emily wrapped her legs around Naomi's middle as she finished pulling her hips against hers. She knew this was the beginning. Soon the blonde was pushing in and out slowly. She wanted the second orgasm to be slow in its arrival but she wanted the climax to continue on. Naomi's mouth dipped into the other woman's mouth and they shared a deep kiss. Naomi's movements more forceful. Whimpers punctuated lustful kisses. "Does it feel good?" She kissed her jaw, down her neck. She bit the soft tenderness between neck and shoulder as she asked again. "Does it feel good Ems? Say it."

"Yes.. gods yes.." She pulled at the neoprene once more, hearing the crackle of the velcro but not feeling any give to the binding. She was soaked now. No longer was the air chilled but rather a warm blanket of need. "Fast.. Faster.." Naomi gave in and moved her mouth to Emily's breasts as she pumped her hips. She could see the coloring on her chest as she began the climb to another orgasm. "Ohh.."

Naomi was sucking hard on the nipple in her mouth. Her teeth found their way around it and she waited for the catch in Emily's breath. Once she heard it, she bit down and felt the waves of pleasure ripping through the twin's body. Her voice gone to silent gasps. Her hips jerking as the moisture between her legs became a deluge. She smiled as she gave a few more thursts to match the waning energy under her. Both letting out a laugh as the climax ended.

"Um.. I think we need a bit of clean up.. who knew?" Naomi teased.

"Bitch." They laughed while the restraints were undone and they curled up around each other.


End file.
